


SVT办案局——“父”与“子”

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Kudos: 2





	SVT办案局——“父”与“子”

第一案 “父”与“子”  
我瞎编的，请勿当真  
——分割线——

SVT办案局坐落于P市繁华地带，坐拥了东西南北四大小吃街的风水宝地。  
办案局原先为一家博物馆，十几年前一场大火将馆内文物毁去大半，馆长痛心地收起剩下的残品从那以后就销声匿迹，博物馆也被放置无人打理。  
前些年市警务厅收购了这片地亩，铲平残垣断壁之后正巧碰上了资金紧张，地亩的建设也被划到“不必要”资金投出账单里。  
直到崔胜澈警校毕业，年轻人总有自己闯出一片天的想法，更何况是有了对象的年轻人。  
经过多方打听，靠警视厅直系学长的关系集资买到了这片地亩建立警局，崔胜澈本人当了正局长，而崔胜澈的男朋友尹净汉理所应当成为了副局长。  
尹净汉长得极为俊美，但本质宅懒大爷不喜欢抛头露面，混了个副局长当当也只是挂名掌权，为了偷懒还在崔胜澈分了刑侦科人事部的前提下给自己整了个偷懒小组——情报组。  
情报组，不用抛头露面，极其神秘，看来宅懒大爷也是有中二心理的。  
整理完各种事物后又迎来了毕业季，热心的学长又塞来两位学弟加入SVT办案局的大家庭。  
权顺荣是崔胜澈的直系学弟，同为武 警毕业且成绩优异，长得像仓鼠一样毫无攻击力，但身体隆起的肌肉破坏了这幅柔顺，跟脸是两个极端。  
崔胜澈第一次看见他的时候一边握手一边怀疑权顺荣会笑里藏刀，像谍战片里的精英一样正微笑着说话就一下把他天灵盖掀了。  
想到这崔胜澈面不改色地腿一哆嗦，差点软了。  
简单估量了一下权顺荣的战斗力，崔胜澈把权顺荣安排到了刑侦科，因为是第一个人就成了科长。  
另外一位学弟是机械类毕业的，戴着一副眼镜瞅着斯斯文文，但崔胜澈亲眼见全圆佑轻而易举地接住了权顺荣打来的拳头。  
为啥他个机械类的比他个正宗武 警手劲还大？  
崔·瑟瑟发抖·胜·怀疑人生·澈。  
权顺荣和全圆佑都姓qun，再加上从小认识互怼到大，全圆佑一扶眼镜义正言辞地拒绝了崔胜澈加入刑侦科的提议，然后义无反顾地当了人事部部长。  
崔胜澈原本相当人事部部长来着……结果被抢了。  
这就算了，末了全圆佑一脸熟练的嘲讽表情欠嗖嗖地开口:  
“我们人事部只招高IQ的技术人员，不是你这种只会打架不动脑子的人随随便便能进的”  
幸好今天这句话没有被善良的崔局长告诉未来的刑侦科四人组，不然‘高IQ的技术人员’可能会被‘只会打架不动脑子’的人们亲切地摁在地上摩擦。  
目前三个科部组算是各有一员，再加上局长头衔的崔胜澈，此时除了宅懒大爷全部正严肃地站在门口。  
半晌。  
一位真·大爷慢悠悠地骑着三轮车路过警 局，然后骤然加速动作麻利地打了个漂移，险些将三轮车上仪式感沉重蒙着布的一块板子给甩下来停在了崔胜澈面前。  
幸好板子没甩出来，倒是门口的灰尘糊了三人一脸。  
老大爷伸手捋了一下没多少的黑发露出本来就露出来的脑门，昨天刚染的，然后走到车后对着崔全权三人抿着唇伸出一根手指，权顺荣不解:  
“什么东西，一千韩元？”  
那根手指摇了摇。  
“那是一万韩元吗？”  
权顺荣看着眼前的手指再次摇了摇，本来打算开第三次口的权顺荣被截胡。  
“十万韩元就有点过分了吧，先生，我们这种高IQ的人是不会上当的”  
全·高IQ·圆·不上当·佑左手推了推眼镜并保持扶在鼻梁上的姿势，右手举着藏在手心的迷你手电筒打到镜片上使其反光。  
差点闪瞎了无辜群众崔胜澈的卡姿兰大眼睛。  
老爷爷的手指又摇了一会儿，然后开始0.5倍速的火影结印手势，最后一个奥特曼光波姿势结束。  
“您是表演了一套太极么？”  
崔胜澈开口。  
老爷爷终于再次撸了撸自己不存在的胡子道:  
“这不是你们年轻人所谓的装b吗？”  
“那刚才的一……”  
“那是让你们安静看我跳火红的萨日朗”  
权顺荣无言以对。  
安静不应该放在嘴边么？  
猜错的全·高IQ好像高·圆·不上当了吗？·佑默默熄灭了迷你手电筒的光芒，捂眼的手默默也放了下来。  
“你们的牌匾，刘局长派我来写的”  
刘局长就是对崔胜澈办局尽心尽力热心的学长。  
“叫什么？”  
比起刚才宛如嗑药般的迅猛，老爷爷准备东西的速度好比蜗牛搬家。  
“全圆佑”  
全圆佑不知脑回路怎么走的，以为老爷爷问的是他的名字。  
OMG，高IQ的人果然自带气场主角光环容易被幸运之神眷顾是么！  
再次做出完美展示自己中二气息的捂眼动作，散发自个儿迷人的无人能挡的魅力时，全圆佑接受到了在场其余三人关爱智障的慈爱目光。  
“我问的是你们局叫啥名，小伙子你咋想不开不去拍戏呢这么戏精？”  
老爷爷看向了众人中略显安静的崔胜澈，“崔局是么，想好叫什么了没？”  
崔胜澈从沉思中缓过来，眼波流转，微微对上了老爷爷浑浊但希光的双眸。  
“SEVENTEEN”  
“哦？有什么意义么”  
“不知道，可能……seventeen对于我来说有种与生俱来的亲切感吧”  
好像我的归属一样。  
崔胜澈笑弯了眉眼回答，没有注意到旁边权顺荣和全圆佑眼底闪过的一刹什么。

…………………………………………  
SVT办案局开局仪式也不过是走走过场，尹大爷不情不愿地大老早从床上爬起来收拾自己，穿上米咖色的西装，银灰色长发随意扎起来。  
崔胜澈打好西装领结之后尹净汉已经倚在门框上看他，大爷仿佛软体动物，站着没点依靠就坐着，实在不行就挂在崔胜澈身上充当大型挂件。  
两人正装到达现场之后，一个啃包子一个啃苹果的两只正便装很没形象地并排蹲在门口等着两位局长。  
尹净汉:所有人必须穿西装……？  
崔胜澈捂脸，表示他们不出场算了吧。  
其实是你想看尹净汉穿西装对吧？

………………………………  
转眼开局一个月多了，刘局长对外宣布SVT办案局只处理案件，并且由总局直接判理事务结果报告。  
期间尹净汉打着开局了情报组要开始正常运行了的嚎头连崔胜澈见一面都难，恋爱总是要给对方足够的自由空间，所以崔胜澈也没有过多渗与。  
全圆佑把自家电脑啊啥的全部搬过来在人事部办公室闲来打游戏，学习培训完成之后无事可做，果然这就是高IQ的实力啊！  
没来得及让全圆佑臭屁到底，人事部的连线头一次响起。  
刺耳的铃声刹那抢占了人事部包括旁边刑侦科的安静氛围，因为人太少的缘故甚至吸引了局长办公室的崔胜澈。  
“您好，SVT办案局”  
“嗯，好，您说一下地址”  
“束草街16号和17号间的胡同深处，好”  
“您说一下您的姓名电话方便联系好吗？”  
“OK，谢谢，我们马上派人去”  
全圆佑挂断电话，旁边听完了的权顺荣咬完最后一块猪排，擦擦手拿上车钥匙就小跑出去。  
外勤算是刑侦科的事儿，权顺荣非常自觉地拎上放置了许久的外勤大礼包出外勤。  
束草街离办案局算远的，因为束草街临近城市边缘近海的地带，束草之海也是P市的一大著名旅游景点。  
16，17号是两家商铺，16号卖的丧办，17号是早点铺，可能是有些人嫌丧办晦气，于是两家商铺间通了一个胡同，也不知道通往哪里。  
权顺荣到的时候看热闹的围观群众已经挤得里三层外三层，束草警 局的同行倒是拉起了警戒线没有造成现场破坏。  
两名老成的警 官像门神一样站在胡同两旁，等待SVT办案局的人来。  
权顺荣抓抓头发，果断放弃了挤进去的幻想，目光扫过16铺的柜子，店铺开着门，里面坐着一位年轻人，正呆滞地坐在凳子上看报纸。  
权顺荣进店，“您好，我是SVT办案局的”  
那位年轻人吓得一机灵，立刻从凳子上唰地站起来立正，标准的军姿，就差喊个到了。  
“人太多了，我过不去，不知可不可以踩一下您门口的柜子进去？”  
权顺荣指指外边，年轻人立刻反应过来扯出一个笑容点头，手指不知不觉间绞在了一起。  
权顺荣脸上挂着的笑容不变，将这一幕暗暗记下。  
办案时，不要放过所有人都细节情况，包括与本案看似无关人物。  
权顺荣轻越一跳，轻松进了重重包围，两旁警察还没来得及阻止，权顺荣立刻把自己证件怼到了一位警 官的脸上。  
“SVT办案局的”  
门神警 官不再阻拦，但怀疑的目光频频落在往里走的权顺荣身上。  
真不知道刘局长怎么想的，竟然把人 命的案子交给这个毛头小子瞎搞，警 官摇摇头，他们自然知道刘局长有意扶植SVT办案局的那个局长，连带着整个儿SVT办案局。  
说实话，没有实力在警圈同样是备受歧视的，尤其是吸 血别人的那种，就算是新人，可SVT的崔局当年可……  
“男性，目测年龄三十岁左右，死 亡时间估测在今天凌晨三点至四点内，其余具体需要尸 检结果报告单”  
“死者身份未知，目前未发现相关证件，手机有密码需要专业人员破解……”  
权顺荣蹲在地上接过密封袋里的手机，听同行经系统调查后的结果，如同念稿子般结束后权顺荣点点头，严肃的神情不知怎的带给周身的人们一种奇怪的压迫感。  
好像……  
调查员对上啦权顺荣的眼睛。  
……好像老虎的视线。  
调查员打了一个机灵，也知道自己该走了，打了声招呼把资料留给权顺荣就带着尸 体前去医院。  
权顺荣沉思了一会儿，把现场拍了个全景VR发到了总群里，鼻子嗅嗅空气中还未散却的淡淡血 腥味皱眉。  
现在是上午十一点二十四分，都起码七个小时了，血 腥味还没散尽？  
地上一小滩黑红的血 块被权顺荣伸食指抹了一下，搓捻着放到鼻尖，拿纸巾擦过后随手揣进了兜里。  
‘初步判定，凶 杀案，对象锁定在男性亲友身上，尤其是住在一起或者经常接触的。’

——分割线——  
哎呀呀，灿妮小可怜，没对象打单人tag没出场就被人猜是凶 手。  
生活不易，灿妮叹气kkk  
猜灿妮的孩子们看一下先行预告第一章灿妮什么时候出场叭🌝💦💦  
为了方便你们猜，我把本案出场人物给你们吧（灿妮太难了）  
第一案出场人物:SVT办案局成员崔胜澈，权顺荣，全圆佑，尹净汉。  
参与案件人物:权顺荣，全圆佑，尹净汉，死 者，死 者“父亲”，16铺年轻人，17铺店员，刘局长，调查员，束草警局相关人员等  
从参与案件人物中猜凶 手！  
有奖竞猜！  
答对了我私信发给你东西不要告诉别人哦！


End file.
